Talk to me
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: Oneshot Set on Chad's birthday. Chad and Taylor talk about Chad's feelings when he is left home alone on his 17th birthday. sucky summary but please read and review! REVIEWERS GET SHOUTOUTS! (Author info doesn't have to be read but it's recommended)
1. Chapter 1

Chad Danforth entered his locker combination and opened his locker. As he was looking for something he felt two pairs of hands on his turned his head to the side and smiled

"Hey Taylor" he said quietly to his girlfriend

She giggled softly and then moved her head to his shoulder "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Chaddy..." she sang so only he could hear

He smirked and rolled his eyes but then grinned. Taylor didn't like singing in front of people, mainly it was only him and her family she sang , it was very rare she'd sing for ANYONE so Chad thought of it as a treat.

"Happy birthday...to you..." she hugged him

"Chaddy?" He asked playfully "You know I hate being called that. "

"I know, that's why I said it. " she smiled "happy birthday" she whispered

"Thank you" he whispered back, stroking her hair

The bell suddenly rang and everyone ran to their next period, Chad slumped into his chair and braced was down in the dumps to begin with. His parents weren't going to do anything for his birthday and couldn't make it up to him until next week because they had to leave town for a meeting and wouldnt be back until late He had the house all to himself and nothing to do. Happy birthday to him.

Taylor noticed him and wrote a note. She kicked it under his chair, 4 seats in front of her and cleared her picked it up

Uh, frowning? I hate when you do that! What's wrong? :( -T

He smiled weakly and replied,

Not doing anything for my birthday, my parents are gone for the day, its like they didn't even care.-C

0_0 OF COARSE THEY CARE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!-T

Believe me. They don't. -C

T_T They cared to make and keep you didn't they? -T

Chad widened his eyes and flipped to Taylor "Ew!" Chad mouthed

"Its the circle of life..." she sang mouthed back shaking her head and adding jazz hands for emphasis, making him laugh to himself and shake his head

As cute as that was, I did not need to imagine that. -C

Taylor turned 3 shades of pink and wrote back

Am I making you feel better? -T

You always do but, no. My mind is showing me disturbing images. -C

You can't stand reality. -T

No. I can't. Cause you're my fantasy.-C

Taylor blushed furiously

CHAD NATHAN DANFORTH STOP FLIRTING WITH ME!-T

TAYLOR NICOLE MCKESSIE DEAL WITH IT!-C

Taylor banged her head on her desk

now you made me get a song stuck in my head. -T

What so- oooooh! We've been together for so long, and we've been through to much! -C

Chad. No. -T

DEAL WITH IT.I AIN'T TELLIN YOU NO LIES!-C

did you want me to come over and talk?-T

Chad had been dating her for 2 months so he was suprised she actually wanted to.

Really? -C

duh! being lonely on your birthday is a crime. -T

Then hooray for that law. -C

Taylor giggled

You know I never passed notes until we started dating.-T

*gasp!* IN THAT CASE ! Stop passing notes to me before you get yourself detention! -C

Taylor rolled her eyes Yes teacher. ;) -T

Flirting with the teacher are we?-C

Ew! You perve!-T

I hate you.-C

Aw! I hate you too! :) now seriously stop. T_T syl8r! -T


	2. Author Info session

_I was going to consider leaving this story alone for awhile, but then I saw this heartfelt review by a guest named Brandi! Thanks that made my day! Before I continue, here are the answers to your questions and additional information! __**(Yeah. I do that. I love questions.)**_

_Most of my stories are when everyone's in the middle. Like, before Lava Springs but extremely close to that summer. Other times it'll usually be seniors. Why seniors typically?_

_**(That crushing comment Chad made while he was talking to Troy in the extended edition. Like, I promise you, as soon as all the Chaylor girls heard **__**THAT**__**, we whipped out our Phones! Tablets! Laptops! Anything that could give us access online to here, and we were like, **_

_Chaylor Fans::MUST…. FIX….. EVERYTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! (Type College stories as if the world depends on it quickly) __**Well, that was me and a few people I know so, yeah if you did that, REVIEW SO I KNOW I'M NOT ALONE!**__)_

* * *

2. My parents never really raised me that way with the intimacy, Sorry to my favorite Authors and other people but…do we REALLY need to know what they did? Do we even need to know they DID it? And some people it's like….This isn't 50 shades of Grey people! Come on we have children on here (No offense! Please don't take offense I love EVERYBODY regardless!)That's just MY opinion because I'm not used to it. DO NOT TAKE IT PERSONALLY I BEG YOU! I have nothing against people who do that, I kind of don't care.

**(And it'd be REEEEEEEEEEEEALLY hard to get me against ****anyone****. You'd have to do something REEEEEEEEEALLY bad to make that happen.)**

If they're married it makes it like 1% better but…me personally? I'll just skip it and only read an important line from it if need be. I don't really agree with Sex before marriage, BEFORE my other PrincessChaylor likers say I'm a hypocrite, I WILL have some stories where it will discreetly say they did like some other people do (Playing Hardball)

but those have a family message to them sort of so…yeah that's why! (Thanks for that part it really stuck out to me, I was beginning to think people just wanted THAT and I was questioning my writing and where it would lead.)

* * *

**This concludes the first PrincessChaylor info session for this story! So there you go! Thank you Wonderful Brandi and Part 2 is coming your way SOON! Love you guys!**


End file.
